


bitten off (a piece)

by AlunaGray



Series: carnivorous castles in the air [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Role-Reversal, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlunaGray/pseuds/AlunaGray
Summary: Where Mikasa hears whispers and sees visions of who she once was, and it changed who she is and who she will be. (Or that fic where Mikasa Ackerman was once Hibari Kyoya and proceeded to change canon to suit her purposes.) A Shingeki no Kyojin and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story. AU. [Temporary Hiatus]





	bitten off (a piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'll take some liberties with canon so watch out for that, yeah? This will probably be shown in later chapters.

**Summary:**  Where Mikasa hears whispers and sees visions of who she once was, and it changed who she is and who she will be. (Or that fic where Mikasa Ackerman was once Hibari Kyoya and proceeded to change canon to suit her purposes.) A Shingeki no Kyojin and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story. AU

 **Note:**  I'll take some liberties with canon so watch out for that, yeah? This will probably be shown in later chapters.

* * *

**1.**

Mikasa Ackerman, as she absentmindedly listened to her mother's soothing soprano, valiantly tried to ignore the presence in her head.

She was supposed to help her mother embroider today - stitch a design in one of her father's kerchiefs, however the voice in her head was getting antsy since her father went back from his hunt last week. She couldn't really bring herself to give the needlework the proper concentration it needed with all the clamor that's happening inside.

Whispers of carnivores and herbivores as she remembered the mantis she saw the other day killing its prey slowly - meticulously. Until there's  _nothing_  left, but pieces of the once beautiful prey.

Hums of satisfaction as her father brought home duck meat for them to eat.

A  _purr_  as the meat was skinned and cleaned by her mother.

The utter  _yearning_  to go outside and run in the vibrant meadow their house was situated in. To feel the air caressing her cheeks and savor the  _freedom_  that would be get from the action.

It was...distracting.

And kind of painful, when she pricked her finger with a needle because of her preoccupation.

Mikasa winced.

This was such a pain.

It wasn't as if fancy embroidery was needed to patch seams and sew stitches in clothes, anyway.

"Mikasa?" Her mother asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Mikasa flinched in surprise before nodding her head. "It's nothing, okaa-san." She smiled awkwardly. "It was just...difficult to get this stitch right. How did you make yours look that beautiful?" Her brows furrowed as she looked over the older woman's work, feigning disappointment.

"Practice, darling." Her mother replied softly, her eyes crinkling into crescents as she glanced fondly at Mikasa. "Practice."

Mikasa frowned and scrunched her nose at the cloth in her hands. "Do I really have to do this?"

"It's an embroidery technique that's been passed in our family for generations, Mikasa." Her mother took the kerchief from her hand and surveyed it critically. "This looked pretty, enough." She quirked her lips. "Although certain parts could be improved, but that could be excused since you're obviously distracted. What's on your mind?"

Mikasa grimaced and looked down, avoiding her mother's eyes. "Nothing, okaa-san."

The older woman looked at her doubtfully before shaking her head, her dark hair swaying back and forth from the action. "Well- you should focus on your sewing then, darling. It is my wish for you to teach it to your future children, after all."

Mikasa tilted her head in contemplation before nodding. "Small animals are okay, I guess. If they're not too loud. Or crowding."

"What?" Her mother looked at her bemusedly.

"Small animals, okaa-san." Mikasa repeated matter-of-factly, her eyes blurring as visions provided by the presence in her head flashed through her mind. Based on the lack of derision or irritation on the images, it seemed that the presence was partial to them, or tolerated them to a point, at least. "Children are small, fluffy and cute but very dependent on their caretakers. Like small animals." She cocked her head to side. "Or pets." She added absently.

Her mother laughed. "Well, that's not wrong Mikasa, but that's not what you would call right either." She ruffled Mikasa's hair in amusement. "Where did you even learn this stuff?"

Mikasa avoided her mother's gaze and hummed. "Here and there." She gestured her hand vaguely before changing the subject. "How do you have children then, okaa-san?"

Her mother froze. The hand on Mikasa's head dropped. "Well, your otou-san can answer that darling."

Her father, who was quietly peeling the vegetables they needed for dinner, coughed loudly as he choked on air at her mother's reply.

"Otou-san?" She prompted when the man didn't immediately answer the question.

The blond-haired man shot her mother a betrayed look before continuing on in a considerably higher pitched voice. "Uh, I'm not really sure either, Mikasa." He grimaced. "Why don't you ask Dr. Jaeger? He's visiting us later, so why don't you ask him instead?"

Mikasa's frown deepened when her mother just laughed softly at her father's answer. "Why didn't both of you know, okaa-san, otou-san?" Her brows furrowed. "How was I made then if both of you don't know how?"

Her mother laughed harder when her father grew red at her question. He waved his hands in panic until a knock was heard from outside.

Her father audibly sighed in relief. "Dr. Jaeger can explain it better, Mikasa." He grinned as he walked to open the door. "It's his profession, after all."

"Dr. Jaeger, we're waiting for-"

An odd squelching sound reached her ears.

Mikasa froze.

"Hello-"

She looked up and her head started to pound as her world was turned in on its head.

Her father fell with a loud groan as he valiantly tried to staunch the flow of blood in his stomach. He fell down - leaning on the table near the door - with the light in his eyes slowly fading.

This- this couldn't be  _happening_.

There was a clatter as her mother stood up abruptly with the scissors she used in stitching earlier, in hand.

"Okaa-san?" Mikasa whispered despite herself, hopelessly lost and confused. Her head  _hurt_.

"Mikasa, run." She heard her mother distantly scream as the older woman tried to hold off the two men who killed -  _killed_  her father. "Hurry, Mikasa! Now!"

She wanted to-

But she couldn't.

Why couldn't she  _move_?

Mikasa's breathing started getting faster and faster, louder - echoing around the room hollowly with her mother's screams and pleas falling on deaf ears.

In.

"Mikasa-"

Out.

_In._

"Run!"

_Out._

Her knees couldn't hold her up anymore.

Mikasa fell into the floor with a thud as her father's slowly cooling corpse stained the table and her mother's cries faded out as she was struck with an ax - her neck gushing blood steadily.

Her ears were ringing.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he laid down the ground in defeat.

He looked at the disgrace in front of him amusedly and barked out a laugh.

"Kyoya, it didn't have to be this way." Sawada Tsunayoshi murmured coldly, his mouth settled into a firm line as his hands burned with dying will flames. The other guardians that survived Kyoya's attack surrounded the fake carnivore and looked at him cautiously - careful in case Kyoya had some fight in him left. Apparently, they still had brains inside their delusional heads to remember that Kyoya never really stopped fighting. That even without all his limbs intact, he's still a threat. How Kyoya wished that perceptiveness applied to other things as well, but one could never expect much from herbivores like those in front of him, really. Considering everything that happened they turned a blind eye to.  "Remember that you brought this upon yourself."

Such a  _pathetic_  lot.

He couldn't believe that he let himself believe - let himself get sucked into the  _farce_  that was the mafia and the Vongola. To this so-called "famiglia" for so long.

Kyoya bared his teeth and a surge of repressed cloud flames burst out from his body, engulfing the surrounding area rapidly. Monstrous in its level of power, the dying will flame could only go on for so long before his body finally quit from the stress he put it through.

It probably didn't kill of the man, but Kyoya didn't really expected it to.

To his credit, Tsunayoshi grew into his own potential and well-

At least Kyoya destroyed the fake carnivore's territory - the  _Vongola_ well enough in every way possible that it wasn't much of a loss.

Such a shame, really.

Kyoya never did particularly care what the Sky degenerated into, but it got  _Kyoya's_  people involved.

They were  _his_.

And nobody said Kyoya wasn't a vindictive piece of shit when one took what's his.

They were bitten to death.

Thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, yes I wrote a story again huzzah for the more work I've put myself under and my other unfinished stories but the muse hits fast and it hits hard.
> 
> To those who are following my other stories, I advise you to read my profile for updates. I am actually on hiatus right now and would post about once or twice a month or well, a year. I'm updating most of my stories this month though, since I'm interested in promoting...something.
> 
> But on the topic of hiatus, it depends on my coursework really.
> 
> Unless I was really stressing on everything and needed an outlet or support - which would mostly come from those who review (so thank you for those, those are always appreciated lmao).
> 
> If anyone would buy me coffee (digitally) however, I may be...persuaded to fit fanfiction in my schedule as best as I could and post more regularly.
> 
> Yes. I made a ko-fi account. Sue me. With the same account name and profile picture in case anyone was interested in donating.
> 
> I know I have a lot to improve on when it comes to writing, but it never hurt to try to open up on account in case there was someone who could spare a buck or two. You know, benevolent readers out there taking a pity on a poor stressed-out college student. Money's a good incentive after all and college's expensive lmao.
> 
> Sorry if this was too long.
> 
> I'll shut up now.
> 
> How do you like the start though? Tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.


End file.
